


Au creux des siens

by LunaQueen



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: Family Feels, Friendship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) Alice n'est jamais rentrée chez elle. Parce que chez elle, c'est le Pays des Merveilles.





	Au creux des siens

Alice n'était jamais rentrée chez elle. La petite fiole de sang violet du dragon qu'elle avait tuée avait été vidée dans un buisson, puis enterrée très profondément pour que, plus jamais, elle ne puisse la retrouver. Elle avait failli la boire, elle en avait été à deux doigts, mais lorsque le Chapelier l'avait serrée contre lui, qu'elle avait senti son cœur battre à l'unisson avec le sien, que ses épaules avaient tremblées sous le poids d'un sanglot, elle n'avait pu s'y résoudre. N'aurait-elle pas été une amie pitoyable, de s'en aller ainsi, de leur tourner le dos, après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle ? Elle avait décidé d'attendre une semaine, de profiter des fêtes données en son honneur pour sa victoire contre la Maudite Grosse Tête, de se mêler à la foule, de se laisser emporter par la joie. Et ensuite elle aviserait. Elle aurait tout le temps d'aviser plus tard. Mais la semaine s'était écoulée, ainsi que le mois et l'année... Elle ne voulait plus partir du Pays des Merveilles. Londres était terne, gris et morne à côté de ce lieu de couleurs et de sourires. Et elle avait ses amis ici, sa famille. Des êtres formidables qui la faisaient rire à chaque instant, qui la faisaient danser et tournoyer jusqu'aux petites heures du matin. Elle était aimée. 

Il n'y eut que la Reine Blanche qui lui posa des questions, auxquelles Alice répondit par un ferme et tranchant :

—Je n'en ai strictement rien à faire.

Avant de glisser ses doigts entre ceux du Chapelier et de l'admirer lui sourire ; le bonheur aux lèvres.


End file.
